This invention relates to the binding of the material into a booklet or the like. In particular, it relates to an automated machine which receives a plurality of leaves or pages for formation into a booklet. The pages are punched and then moved to a binder where a plastic comb binding is inserted in the punched holes to make a booklet.
Punches and binders for assembling material into booklet form are relatively well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,501 issued Feb. 22, 1977 to James W. Cutter describes an electrically actuated punching and binding apparatus. This particular device combines a multiple hole punch with a portable binding machine for inserting pre-curled plastic comb-binding elements in the punched material. The machine is power driven but requires the user to insert the material in the punch. The material is then manually moved from the punch to the binding portion of the machine. Before binding the material a pre-curled plastic comb-binding element is manually placed on the comb of the binding machine so that the hook-like protrusions of the machine can open the binding for insertion into the booklet.
Other punching and binding machines disclose generally the same principle as set forth in the Cutter patent while failing to overcome the inherent drawbacks of the Cutter machine. Specifically, the Cutter machine requires manual insertion of the material in the punching portion of the machine and further manual insertion of the material in the binding portion of the machine. Furthermore, the individual pre-curled plastic comb-binding elements must be pre-positioned on the comb before the booklet can be bound. Although the Cutter machine and those similar to the Cutter machine serve adequately in the office environment where small quantities of booklets are prepared, they are deficient in the production environment where large quantities of material are prepared for distribution and subsequent sale. Furthermore, the intended use of the Cutter machine has dictated a relatively light-weight machine which would not stand up under continuous usage.
Accordingly, it is appropriate to design a production machine which combines the punch and binding in one sequential operation wherein material to be bound may be fed to the machine at one end and bound material received from the machine at the other end. Furthermore, it is appropriate to design the binding portion of the machine such that individual comb-binding elements are automatically fed to the binding machine.